No Running Away
by Problematic Grace
Summary: Kuroko x Kagami. Kagami confesses and Kuroko tries to run but still gets swept away, Yaoi, smut, Mature for content.


No Running Away

The team had just got done playing a match with Kajou during the Winter Cup. It was one of the first times that Kuroko had lost his cool. But Kagami wasn't scared by it, he loved it. He wanted to se of of Kuroko's emotions. But more than anything, he wanted Kuroko.

It was late after the game and most Of the boys were gone except for Kuroko and Kagami. They were the only ones left. _Perfect_.. Kagami thought to himself. He saw the light blue haired man getting his stuff together and head for the door. "Good bye, Kagami-kun. " He said as he walked out. But he was stopped by an arm placed right in front of his face. "Not so fast." Kagami said staring down. He had a blank and neutral expression on his face as always. No emotion whatsoever. And it pissed him off.

Kagami thought about what he was thinking a while back. _This guy, he's short and fast. Strong. But there is no emotion ever on his face. Somewhere along the way, I had fallen in love with him. _Kagami dropped his head. "Is something wrong?" Kuroko asked in a sweet and loving tone. "Kuroko…" He said. "I think, no I know, that I'm in love with you." He said grabbing his shoulders.

A slight bit of sadness and shock rushed across his face. "I-I…" Kuroko muttered out. He stabbed Kagami in the ribs and took off running. He didn't know where to go, but he was wanting to go somewhere. Running past all kinds of people. Finally, he made his way to the playground, and by that time, it was quite dark.

Thoughts rushed through Kuroko's mind. _He loves me? But there is no way. We are both guys, he is probably just confused with something else… There is no way… But, in truth, I love him too._ Tears rolled down his face and he did nothing. He stood there thinking as he salt water poured out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks onto the ground. There were foot steps behind him. Quickly, he turned around and saw the red haired man standing right in front of him.

"Kuroko…" Kagami's voice was soft and sweet. He pulled him into a warm hug and put his hand on his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered to him. "Why?" Kuroko asked him. "Why me?" Kagami hugged him tighter. "Because after all this time, I had fallen madly in love with my shadow and I never even knew. All I want is for you to love me like you love that dog. Love me more. Love me ten times more than you would. Just, love me, Kuroko." Kagami said to him. "I…" Kagami felt Kuroko's tears on his chest. "I...I love you, too, Kagami. I love you more than anyone in the world." Kagami felt a rush of happiness go through his body. Kuroko lifted his arms and gripped Kagami's jacket.

"Thank you, Kuroko." Kagami grabbed the smaller male in his arms and carried him princess style. It really suited him, he just looked so cute. "Where are we going? Put me down." He tried to hit Kagami in the side to put him down, but it failed. He stopped struggling and accepted the fact that he was going to an unknown place in the arms of the man he loved.

\- After A While -

After a while, he found himself at Kagami's apartment. "Why are we here?" Kuroko asked in a sweet adorning voice. "You'll see." His voice was deep and sounded a bit lustful. _He's gonna fuck me, isn't he?_ Kuroko thought to himself. _Might as well enjoy it. Heheh._ He opened the door and threw Kuroko down on the bed. He grabbed some unknown wrap beside the ed and tied his hands to the headboard of the bed. "No running away, ever." He sexily said to him. Kuroko decided to mess with him a while. He gave him a sexy smirk and leaned in and gave Kagami a passionate kiss. He tugged at his restraints but gave up realizing there was no way out of it, nor did he want to get out of this situation. How slutty.

The boys were in a heated battle. Their bodies pressing and touching in all the right place. Kagami had gotten a hard on, and Kuroko was hard too. He couldn't stand it anymore, and Kagami could tell. He began sucking on his dick. He was fast and powerful. It wasn't long before he came. But now that left Kagami, still as stiff as can be. Not long after, he turned Kuroko around and spread lube all over his member and whispered, "Sorry, but I can't wait any longer." He inserted it and Kuroko arched his back in pain and pleasure. "K-Kagami!" He yelped. His voice was so lewd, and Kagami loved it. He thrusted in and out, faster and faster. He kept calling out his name over and over again until Kagami gave in and came in Kuroko.

He untied his restraints and Kuroko gave a sigh of relief. "I love you." Kagami mumbled into Kuroko's neck. He just toppled over onto him and gave him a big hug too. "I love you too, Kagami-kun." His voice was kind and sweet but still sounded neutral like always. "And for the record, I do love you more than my husky." Kagami laughed and then fell fast asleep holding the smaller male in his arms.

The End


End file.
